Tassie
Tassie, (T/J and C/'assie'), is the romantic/friendship pairings of TJ Johnson and Cassie Chan. Moments Power Rangers In Space From Out of Nowhere '(1) * TJ (and Carlos) is standing next to Cassie as they are looking out at space. * TJ tugs on Cassie's arm telling her to look at the Engine Room. * TJ tells Carlos and Ashley that him and Cassie will pair up to search. * Cassie is knocked into TJ when Astronema attacks the Megaship. * Cassie helps TJ open the door to the Engine Room. * Cassie (along with Carlos) is holding TJ up by his shirt when he goes to fix the engine. '''From Out of Nowhere '(2) * TJ runs over to help Cassie up from the ground after fighting Quantrons. * TJ (and Carlos) laugh at Cassie teasing Ashley. * Cassie finishes TJ's sentence. * Cassie puts her arm on TJ's before leaving to follow Andros. * TJ puts his hand on Cassie's back before going to look for Alpha. * TJ grabs Cassie before she falls due to Astronema's attack. '''Save Our Ship * Cassie grabs TJ's arms before running off to the Bridge. * TJ and Cassie walk into the Bridge together. * Cassie leans more towards TJ than to Ashley when they are tied up. Satellite Search * TJ puts his hand on Cassie's back to steady her as the Clawhammer roars. The Craterite Invasion * Cassie helps TJ up after the craterites escape. * TJ and Cassie keep their hands around each others' waists until everyone runs off to the Cargo Bay. * TJ helps Cassie up from the ground. The Delta Discovery * Cassie runs over to TJ and grabs onto his arms. * TJ comforts Cassie after the Phantom Ranger's message. Grandma Matchmaker * TJ wraps his arm around Cassie protectively before addressing the monster. The Barillian Sting * Cassie pats TJ's back before heading out to search the megaship. * TJ calls Cassie for pairs for keeping the megaship safe. * TJ pats Cassie's arm before they head off to the Engine Room. * TJ helps Cassie up after she's been changed back. * TJ pulls Cassie out of the Bridge. TJ's Identity Crisis * Cassie hits TJ on the chest after he makes an amazing basket and wins the game. * Cassie hangs onto TJ's arm when Darkonda absorbs Ecliptor. * Cassie is the first one that TJ remembers when he gets his memory back. * Cassie laughs at TJ and claps him on the back. Flashes of Darkonda * TJ and Cassie work out of the Bridge together following Carlos and Ashley. Invasion of the Body Switcher * Cassie slaps TJ in the shoulder after he tries stealing from Ashley's birthday cake. * TJ puts his hand on Cassie's shoulder while they watch "Astronema" and Astronema fight. Red with Envy * TJ (and Carlos) runs over to help Cassie up. A Date with Danger * Cassie pats TJ on the shoulder after defeating a monster. * Cassie and TJ lock arms as they walk away. Zhane's Destiny * Cassie stops TJ from climbing up the rocks and following Carlos and Ashley. * TJ and Cassie get captured together. * Cassie and TJ figure out a way to escape together. Always a Chance * TJ (along with Andros and Ashley) helps Cassie sit up on the ground. * TJ (and Andros) protect Cassie from the monster. * Cassie falls back into TJ's arms. Dark Specter's Revenge '(1) * TJ and Cassie carry a detonator. '''Dark Specter's Revenge '(2) * Cassie and TJ help Skull get onto TJ's galaxy glider. '''Rangers Gone Psycho * Cassie sits very close to TJ while at the Surf Spot. * Cassie puts her hand on TJ's back to steady herself. * Cassie stops TJ from morphing. A Rift in the Rangers * Cassie shoves the broom into TJ's hand. * TJ drags Cassie (and Ashley) to battle. * TJ takes the hit meant for Cassie (and Ashley). * TJ (and Ashley) go over to help Cassie after being hit. * Cassie shoves TJ (and Ashley) away from her. * TJ (and Carlos & Andros) protect Cassie from Psycho Pink. * TJ is the only one to notice Cassie acting a little catatonic. * TJ places his hand on Cassie's back for comfort. Five of a Kind * Cassie brings TJ some food while he's in the Medical Bay. * Cassie watches TJ while he watches the battle with the Psycho Rangers. Silence is Golden * TJ claps Cassie on the shoulder for being quiet. * Cassie wraps her arm around TJ (and Andros). * TJ wraps his arm around Cassie's waist. Mission to Secret City * TJ puts his hand on Cassie's (and Ashley's) shoulder. * Cassie puts her hand on TJ's back while searching for the others. * TJ upzips Cassie's backpack and gets out an Astro Blaster. * TJ puts his hand on Cassie's backpack before running to find the satellite. * TJ hands Cassie an Astro Blaster to take out some Quantrons. * Cassie touches TJ's arm before following him and running up to the satellite. * Cassie and TJ set up the detonators on the satellite. * TJ pushes Cassie in the opposite direction of the Quantrons to protect her. * TJ runs over to help Cassie who's fallen over the edge. A Line in the Sand * TJ and Cassie go together to warn Carlos. * TJ saves Cassie from getting run over. * TJ helps Cassie up from the ground * Cassie saves TJ from the monster. * Cassie and TJ get taken by the monster together. 'Countdown to Destruction '(2) * TJ wraps his arm around Cassie's back as they are about to leave KO-35. * TJ pats Cassie's back. Category:In Space Pairings Category:Main Character Pairings